She's A Lady
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: It has been a couple of years after the Unova Saga and Ash is now 17 years old. He goes home only to find Misty there once again and things have hardly changed between them until Ash decides to confront Misty about all her critique. Based on a song.


**She's A Lady – by Cerulean Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song 'She's A Lady'.**

**Hasn't been proof-read by anyone else.**

**Couple: Pokeshipping, Ash/Misty, SatoKasu; don't like, then don't read. **

**This story is only based on the song – not a song-fic.**

**Summary: It has been a couple of years after the Unova Saga and Ash is now 17 years old. He goes home only to find Misty there once again and things have hardly changed between them until Ash decides to confront Misty about all her critique.**

"**She's A Lady – Forever The Sickest Kids"**

"I'll come by to visit you guys!" Ash yelled, waving to his most recent companions who stood at the port of Driftviel City. Pikachu yelled his name with a small, moving his small, pudgy arms in a waving motion to say goodbye to their friends.

"Keep in contact with us, Ash!" Cilan called, his green eyes twinkling merrily as he stood beside Iris who was grinning wildly.

"Bye, Ash! Give us a call when you reach your hometown!" the violet haired girl shouted to her friends. Cilan smiled down at her.

A horn echoed in the distance while Ash turned around to look at the front of the boat while Pikachu hopped off his shoulder to stand on the railing of the ferry they were currently standing on. "Pi pika chu!"

"Bye, Pikachu!"

Ash turned again and bade his friends' one last goodbye before walking to the inside of the ferry. "Well, we're headed home, buddy. It's been a while." He said while Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Chu."

"How about we give everyone a call to let them now we're headed home? Maybe we could go see Brock after we see mom and the professor."

"Pika!" the yellow Pokémon agreed instantly, his smile quite large as he sent the affirmative at his trainer. "Pi Pikachupi?"

Ash's grin faded at Pikachu's question. "I don't know, Pikapal. I know you miss her but I don't think it's a good idea to go see her." He murmured quietly, brown eyes downcast as Pikachu's ears drooped.

"Pika…"

"C'mon, let's get to our cabin." The black-haired teenager suggested, standing up and waiting for Pikachu to hop on his shoulder. The yellow rodent did so as Ash navigated their way up to the cabin, which was located on the second floor. It was quite a big ferry.

Using the card key they had retrieved from the conductor when they had flashed their ticket, a beeping sound was heard and then a click, letting the duo know that the door was unlocked. Ash opened the door to reveal their room for the next night or so.

"Wow! Look at this!" he exclaimed excitedly, dropping his bag beside the door as he attacked the double bed almost instantly with a yell of glee.

The room was a square shape, not too big but not cramped either. It had a double bed with a navy blue cover and two fluffy pillows near the mahogany headboard. The carpet was a deep red that Pikachu seemed to find comfortable as he stretched against it. It had a large window to see the ocean and sky on one wall with lacy curtains if one wanted to close it. Beside the bed on one side was a lamp with a navy lampshade and a digital clock sitting on a table and on the right wall was another few doors which seemed to lead to the bathroom and a wardrobe. On the left wall were just a few picture frames of ocean scenery and marine Pokémon.

"I haven't slept in a proper bed in days…" Ash said, sighing in relief as he through his newest hat next to his belongings. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Pi…"

Pikachu leaped up beside his trainer on the pillow beside Ash's messy hair and snuggled into the soft surface. "Chu pika."

"G'night to you too, Pikachu."

Pretty soon, loud snores filled the room and short breaths filled the room to show that the occupants of the cabin were indeed asleep.

The rest of the ride back to Vermillion Port was uneventful. Ash and Pikachu spent the rest of the time exploring the small transport but quickly got bored, choosing to pig themselves out in the dining hall at dinner time but otherwise spent their time in their cabin, watching the waves go past.

Finally when the boat stopped, the duo hurried off the white boat and ran past the docks and into the city, the two grinning at the familiar surroundings. "Hello again, Vermillion!"

A few minutes after walking around the city, they finally got to the entrance. "It brings back old memories, doesn't it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, pointing excitedly at the gym. "Yep! That was when you bet Surge's Raichu."

"Pikachu!"

Ash laughed in response, scratching his buddy behind the ear as he readjusted his backpack. "Let's head home."

A few hours later, they finally made it to the hill overlooking Pallet Town as our duo gazed upon the small town proudly. They would have gotten there sooner but were delayed as Pikachu and his trainer tried to navigate their way through Viridian Forest. Even after all this time, Ash still couldn't get through. But it was thicker than he remembered anyway.

"Well, here we are. I'll race you home!" Ash exclaimed, grinning down at Pikachu who gave him a thumbs-up before sprinting ahead.

"Hey, you cheater!" the teenager shouted, chasing Pikachu down the trail. They were soon running towards his house with Ash yelling his arrival. "I'm _hooome_!"

The door was already open when he slowed down at his front door, finding Pikachu in the arms of his mother. "Ash!" she said happily, letting Pikachu down before walking hurriedly to give her son a squeezing hug while he grunted.

"Mom, you're chocking me!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said, pulling away and letting go of her son. She looked up at him, noticing his growth spurt. "You've grown even taller than the last time I saw you!" she squealed happily, walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have!" he responded happily.

"Well, I'm sure your Misty will be delighted to see you when she gets back!"

Ash's ears perked up at the sound of his old friends' name. "Wait, Misty's here?" he asked in disbelief, looking around his home.

Delia giggled in response as Pikachu stared at his trainer's mother hopefully. "Oh, not right now! She's out getting some shopping for me…."

"Hey, Mrs. Ketchum, I got what you asked for but I couldn't find—"A new voice said, cutting itself off as the owner of the voice spotted Ash in the kitchen.

"Er…"

"Misty, dear! You're back!"

Pikachu looked up at the petite female in confusion, sniffing her sent before leaping onto her shoulder.

"Pikachupi!" he squealed happily, nuzzling her face.

"Pikachu, it's so good to see you!"

Ash stared at her in disbelief, his tan features and brown eyes all showing the emotion of surprise. "M-Misty?"

She looked up at the sound of her name. "Oh, h-hey Ash."

She looked completely different than what he remembered as his old friend. She had grown taller than when he last saw her but he was now looking down at her by a couple of inches. Her bright, orange hair had grown out, cascading down her back that it rivalled to look like her older sisters and some of it was pinned back by a Togepi clip. Her frame was still petite, taking the shape of an hourglass. Her long legs were now slightly sun-kissed from being in the sun so much. She was clad in a pair of denim shorts (well, that hadn't changed) and a yellow braided belt and a white and black-striped halter neck. On her feet was a pair of red and yellow high-tops, similar to the ones she first wore on their journey and a leather necklace with a Cascade Badge charm and a Pikachu charm on it was on her neck but her sparkling, oceanic eyes hadn't changed.

All he could manage to say was, "Wow."

She placed the shopping down on the counter and winked at him. "I've changed a lot since you last saw me, huh?"

He gulped and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"This is why you video-phone, and not e-mail every once in a while." She replied, poking him in the shoulder with a frown now fixed on her face.

Pikachu face-palmed, shaking his head as he knew what was coming on next. "You could've called me!"

"It's kind of hard to keep track of where you are when you're travelling so much." Misty shot back. Now, the arguing sure hadn't changed.

Ash placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Hehe, yeah…"

Misty scoffed and turned away, starting to put away the groceries while Pikachu leapt onto the counter. "So, how are you, Ash?" the fiery redhead asked.

Delia smiled as she watched out of the corner of her eye, stirring the ingredients in the pot slowly and she stood at the stove. She could tell the two had feelings for each other but Misty was too stubborn to admit it and Ash was still too dense to figure out he liked Misty.

"I've been good, I guess."

"Good."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't acting like herself.

Once Misty was done putting away the groceries, Ash dragged his protesting friend out to his backyard. "What the hell do you want, Ash?" she shrieked, pulling her arm away with her fist clenched.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, his eyes searching for hers but she refused to meet his gaze, instead looking over his shoulder. "Nothing is wrong. Now leave me alone."

"That's a lie, Mist, and you know it."

"So now I'm Mist again?"

He was so confused at the moment. She just had a couple of mood swings and now she was questioning his speech? "What?"

"Last time we spoke you barely said anything! It was like you were angry at me or something! I tried to call you a couple of months ago but a girl answered and said that I shouldn't call here anymore or…."

"Mist, hold on!"

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I'm not angry at you. I told my companions for a couple of weeks to tell everyone to call back if anyone tried to contact me. I was training really hard that week." Ash supplied, recalling the memory. "I'm not pissed."

"Why would you do that? I know you would train more but it's as if you want to run Pikachu into the ground—"

"Are you questioning my training?"

"Of course I am! You think you're Mr. Big-Shot with all your accomplishments but what about everyone else?" she shrieked back, clenching her fists tightly.

He couldn't believe her. He had only been back for only a couple of minutes and she was already insulting me. "Why are you being so critical all the time?"

"It's the only way to get through your thick skull!"

"I'm not stupid, Misty! You could just talk to me!"

"Not stupid? Then why haven't you figured out that I liked you yet?"

He opened his mouth to retort before her words sunk in. Her hand clasped over her mouth in realization of what she had unintentionally said, before turning and running off. Ash just stood there in shock with a blank look on his face while he let Misty run off.

After a few minutes, he overcame the surprise and shook his head before noticing Misty had run off. "Wait, Misty!"

The redhead was so angry at herself right now. Why had she said it? She didn't mean for it to pop out of her mouth, she had just gotten so pissed off at him that it was an accident. Her eyes were on the brim of tears as she ran away, fear of rejection. He was the last person she wanted to lose as a friend and now she had blown it. Why in the name of Arceus had she let it slip?

"Misty!"

Wincing when she heard her name being called, she slowed down and settled for walking into the house angrily at an average pace.

"Wait up, will you?"

She turned to glare at him but he stared at her right back. "What did you mean back there?"

"What?"

"When you said you liked me?"

She groaned in frustration, almost tearing out her orange locks from her head. "Don't you get it, Ash? I like you, okay? I'm in _love _with you, you dense idiot!" she shrieked, chest heaving as she stared up at him, voice softening. "Do you understand now? I criticise because I miss you, I want you to come home more often…"

He blinked again, memories of himself thinking of the girl before him during his journey without, wishing that she was beside him or hoping that she was missing him as much as he her. Did that mean he liked her as well?

"I…"

"Don't say anything, okay? I know you don't feel the same way." She cut him off sadly, looking at him with a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away, just instead let it fall. "Why of all people did I have to fall for you?"

During her breakdown, Ash looked at her in guilt, now realizing that he must have put her through so much heartbreak when he was gone. But he also knew that he never wanted to see that look of despair on her face like the one she had on now again.

He pulled her too him and pressed his lips to hers, her sobbing against his body as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while he cupped her face.

He finally realized it; he was in love with her too.

When they finally pulled away from lack of air, she buried her face into his chest while he put his in the crook of her neck, kissing her bare shoulder lightly. "I love you too."

She brought her face up to look at him. "Really?"

He smiled gently. "Really. Now, can we stop arguing for now?"

She giggled softly. "Uh-uh." She murmured before pulling him into another kiss.

Delia and Pikachu watched from her window with a sigh, a camera in one hand while Pikachu laughed in glee, dancing cutely in celebration of his Pikapi and Pikachupi finally admitting their feelings.

"Wait until the others see this." Delia grinned, watching her son and her almost-like-daughter nuzzle their foreheads together. She sighed in relief. "I love happy endings."

**A/N: Wow… That's the longest one-shot I've ever written. I came across this song when I was watching an AMV today and I was like 'Wow, this reminds me so much of Ash and Misty so much'. Listen to the song, it's awesome.**

**Word Count: 2,345 **

**^ 6 pages, my friends! -dances in celebration with Pikachu- Whoop whoop!**

**I know it seems kinda cliché but I like it. If you don't, then that's your problem. **

**Please R&R! Flames are accepted; all reviews are read and are taken into account. If you guys have any tips, then don't hesitate to include it in a review. :D**

**~CL**


End file.
